Talk:Grim Reapuff
How about only the brain gets deleted, but the body stays? Citcxirtcem 21:45, October 29, 2009 (UTC) That would be gross and sort of pointless on so many levels. Why would the body stay, anyway? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:47, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Cause it's all old and the brain is the organ recieving the radiation. Besides, it'll allow funerals and puffle-skeleton decorations would make sense. Citcxirtcem 21:53, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't it be better for the puffle to just DIE naturally instead of having to go through all of this complicated nonsense? Puffles may be polyextremophiles, but that doesn't mean they're immortal. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:55, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Because this is fun. Citcxirtcem 21:56, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :I think it it's better if we add some spirit into this. Because the Grim Reaper is supposed to take people's souls, but we can't include souls, so how about the Grim Reapuff takes puffles spirits. If the spirit is strong it can roam around the ground, but if not the spirits just vanish, so that no "heaven" stuff is in this. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:00, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Ummmm........ that might be considered as "soul" to some. How about having puffles being ghosts when separated from their bodies? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 22:02, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Better idea that the scythe stores the puffle's personality, memory, etc when the puffle is killed, and it can accidentally "leak" out, making an entity made from energy, a.k.a. a "ghost puffle". Citcxirtcem 22:05, October 29, 2009 (UTC) It's not actually considered as a soul to be. Ask some others. A spirit (to penguins) can be the ghostly form inside of you. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:20, October 30, 2009 (UTC) re-write and CoC question Okay, so to make that possible, the scythe would have to touch the brain. Assuming the puffles' brain works like a computer, stabbing a puffle's head would be like putting in a flash drive or software in a computer. So instead of radiation, the scythe would directally "reprogram" the puffles' brain to "shut down" if they were to die. The thing is, stabbing is against the code (even though it's not used brutally, and occurs within a nano-''nano''-second). So... can I please do this? Radiation doesn't make much sense to me... I only used it because I couldn't think of something else until now. Citcxirtcem 22:27, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Dude, puffles are animals, not computers. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:20, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Sez who? Citcxirtcem 20:52, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Response and COC Decree Okay, I've read everyone's reviews, and I've made my decision. I am exerting this authority from the Edit Wars section of the COC, so don't get any ideas. Though this is NOT a war, it still needs a verdict, and I'm not a part of this. ---- Here are my ideas. Idea set one: Supernatural disposal of toxic bodies *ONE. Puffles are not immortal. They die like any other creature. However, when a puffle dies, its organs and such decompose and cover the puffle in goo that is both too messy and too toxic to get rid of. Only the Grim Reapuff (or creatures in haz-mat suits) can dispose of a puffle body without danger. *TWO. The Grim Reapuff travels as fast as Santa Claus on Christmas Eve. Everytime a puffle dies, GRP shows up to take the body to its grave. He does it lightning-fast, and overnight whenever possible. If in the day, he works faster to not be seen. *THREE. The Reapuff stabs its sycthe into the dead carcass, teleporting it to its resting place, namely, outside a pet cemetary. Stabbing a dead item is perfectly okay. Everyone who celebrates a traditional Thanksgiving stabs a dead item. Everyone who makes a ham or turkey sandwich uses a sharp object on a dead item when cutting the sandwich in half. *FOUR. The Grim Reapuff is a gravedigger. He buries the puffle by cutting the ground with his sycthe, opening a hole, and burying the puffle, closing it back up. *FIVE. The Grim Reapuff leaves the puffle's name and the owner's name for the family to find their pet. If they want a special funeral, they will need to exhume the grave with hazmat suits and go from there. *SIX. The Grim Reapuff takes all Mabels to the Von Injoface Necropolis. *SEVEN. The Grim Reapuff is well-known. Idea set two: Detoxification *ONE. Puffles are not immortal. They die like any other creature. However, when a puffle dies, its organs and such decompose and cover the puffle in goo that is both too messy and too toxic to get rid of. Only the Grim Reapuff (or creatures in haz-mat suits) can dispose of a puffle body without danger. The body does not rot until after the Gim Reapuff arrives. *TWO. In order to summon the Grim Reapuff, a special incandescent lamp (which can be obtained for free at a local Governance telenacle) must be lit. *THREE. Overnight, the Grim Reapuff appears, and stabs the carcass with its sycthe. The sycthe magically removes all poison. *FOUR. The body begins to decompose immediantly after the sunrise, if the sun does come up. If it is Antarctic winter, the body begins to decompose twelve hours after the Reapuff. If it is Antarctic summer and its six-month daylight, the same thing applies. *FIVE. The Grim Reapuff is the stuff of myth and lore, and scientists are still trying to figure out why puffles lose their toxic poisons overnight. They theorize that the special Governance lanterns somehow dissolve it. *SIX. Upon loss of poison, the body is taken care of like any creature that dies, by funeral, burial, ect. ---- Good luck! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 19:07, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I think it's all too complicated. Can't we just do something simple, like the spirit thing? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:20, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::*The spirit thing is against the rules. Spirits are the same thing as Souls, which are against the COC. But it would be much easier if you could just use spirits, but its to sacred or something.--E-114 is talking here! 19:34, October 30, 2009 (UTC) In response *Puffle's are biologically immortal, but their bodies don't allow them to keep living on without causing great pain. Another thing would be that the do produce toxins while still alive, which causes the pain, and the Grim Reapuff has to kill them to stop them from producing more. In that case, the toxins would stay, but would only be harmful if a puffle consumed it, so funerals would be easy. *Grim Reapuff does travel fast by slowing down time. When a talking puffle is near a puffle about to be deceased, then time will be slowed down for them. *Stabbing will cause the puffle's memory to be stored in the scythe, and would "reprogram" the puffle's brain to shut down permantely. *The puffle will be burried in a pet cemetary by its owners, or family. It'll only be teleported if it is wild. *Grim Reapuff is not well-known to penguins, but is subject to lore to puffles, and some puffles "know" him, although he is generally in solitude. Anyways, the toxins thing won't be put in, cause I don't want any conspiracy theories to be put here. The "Spirit" will be the memory of the puffle stored in the scythe (or a bigger thing) like memory from a computer in a flash drive. Citcxirtcem 20:52, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Not all spirits are sacred. Remember that exclusive CP book? A Penguin Christmas Carol? Spirit of Christmas? Even though it was actually ghost, spirit in some points of view does actually mean GHOST. So.. not spirit the "sacred" type, but spirit the ghostly type. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:05, October 30, 2009 (UTC) This article pretty much takes away the whole purpose of Harold Aye-Que and many other Puffles dieing from old age. --Speeddasher GRP killed all those puffles. You just didn't see. Citcxirtcem 01:32, October 31, 2009 (UTC)